


tea, cookies, trauma

by flyingroses121



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: 1k, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Siblings!, soft, they literally just stand in the kitchen. and talk abt their trauma. what do i put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingroses121/pseuds/flyingroses121
Summary: Jonny finds Nastya in the kitchen. He stays around for a bit.
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville & Nastya Rasputina
Comments: 21
Kudos: 124





	tea, cookies, trauma

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I meant to make the beginning similar to out and what about it? I hope y'all enjoy!

It was late on the Aurora.

Well, it was when most of the mechanisms had decided it was time for bed. Aurora made sure all of them slept at some point, and it was easier to keep an eye on all of them at once.

Jonny was awake, though. Pistol in hand, he made his way to the kitchen. He had heard some rustling, and whatever or whoever was in there was about to get a less than delightful surprise.

He let out a cackle as he fired a few shots into the kitchen. When he heard a heavily accented curse and saw a splatter of quicksilver, he furrowed his brows. “Oh, Nastya.” He said, walking farther into the kitchen.

She shot him, catching him in the shoulder. “Not every sound you hear is an infiltration, Jonny. I just wanted some fucking tea.” She put her gun away and got back to her cup on the counter.

Jonny spat out a curse and held his shoulder. “Okay, sorry. Damn.” He came closer and leaned on the counter beside her. “What kind are you making?”

Nastya lifted up the box and looked at it closer. “Hibiscus honey. It smelled good.” She put the box down and put some sugar in it.

“You aren’t… angry at me, are you?” Jonny asked, his tone less sharp than before.

“No.” Nastya simply replied. “Just check to make sure it’s one of us before you come in… guns blazing.”

“Right.” Jonny said as he let out a sigh. His eyes caught the kettle on the stove, then the tea on the counter. “Is there enough for another cup?”

“I think so. Check the kettle.” She gestured to the stove. Through their entire conversation, Nastya hadn’t looked up at Jonny. Her eyes stayed on her tea, only moving to get the sugar and a spoon.

Jonny looked to his shoulder and hummed with a shrug. It was already starting to heal. He wiped the blood off on his pants and stood on his toes to get a mug down before going to the kettle, pouring the rest of the water into the mug. “Are you feeling okay?” He asked as he joined her again at the counter.

“As okay as I can feel.” She said with a shrug.

“What the fuck does that mean?” Jonny asked with a huff.

“It means, as okay as I can feel. I’ve had… sort of a bad day.” She shook her head, picking her mug up and taking a careful sip.

“Oh. Okay.” Jonny put the teabag into the mug and turned back to her. “Well, you can sleep. Or drink. That’s usually what I do when I feel bad.”

Nastya snickered softly as she pressed the rim of the mug to her lips. “No. I’m not taking advice from you.” She leaned against the counter, holding her mug in both hands.

Jonny rolled his eyes. “What do you usually do, then?”

“Well, I try to distract myself. Playing isn’t an option, because last time I tried to practice late at night, I was shot five times. I also read, but I can’t focus on that right now. So, tea.” She held up her mug before taking another sip.

“Tea is a coping mechanism?”

“Well, it is helping a mechanism cope.” A smirk played on her lips as she spoke.

Jonny closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head. “Shut the fuck up. You’re lucky I don’t shoot you again.”

“You wouldn’t. Not after I told you I feel bad.” She said with a matter-of-fact tone.

“Like I said, you’re lucky.” Jonny lifted up the teabag and let it fall back into the water, a small slosh almost spilling over onto the counter. “Did anything or anyone in particular make you feel bad?”

“No. I just… started remembering too much. Trauma is a bitch.” She took another sip.

Jonny hummed with a nod, finally getting too impatient and taking a drink. He let out a shout as the tea burned his mouth, swallowing the searing liquid hard. He breathed in deep as it burned down his throat and to his stomach. Nastya was laughing. He flipped her off before putting the mug down. “As I was going to say before I almost died, yes, trauma is a bitch. Would you want to talk about it?”

Nastya shrugged and put her cup down. “I don’t know. I feel like I need to? But I don’t want to. And I don’t want to make you feel bad, either.” She reached into a cupboard above her and pulled down a box of cookies. “Want one?” She asked, gesturing to Jonny with the box.

“Do you have to ask?” Jonny smiled when he saw her smile. If he could make her feel better, then the ache in his shoulder and the burning in his throat was worth it. “And if you need to talk, then do it. I can repress my emotions.”

“Which isn’t good.” She opened the box and held it to Jonny. “Repressing that shit will not end good, Jonny.”

Jonny grumbled and took a bite of the cookie. “Yeah, but I don’t like to think about it.”

“I don’t either, but here I am.” She put the box on the counter and broke off a piece of the cookie, crumbs and chocolate falling everywhere. “I will listen to you, Jonny. We went through a lot together. You have just as much of a right to talk about it as I do.”

“Yeah, but you’re suffering right now. I’m still half drunk. I have about… an hour or so until I feel again.” Jonny picked up his tea and took a drink. It was less hot than the last one.

Nastya gave him a look. “You can’t do that all the time, Jonny. It isn’t healthy.”

“We’re immortal, Nastya. I can get drunk to avoid my trauma if I want.”

“And drink yourself to death every time she crosses your mind?”

The emphasis on she wasn’t even needed. Jonny knew who Nastya was talking about before she even got to that part. He took a breath, trying to not let his expression fall. “Yeah? And?”

“You can’t, Jonny. I’m tired of finding you dead because of her.”

“It isn’t because of her. She’s gone.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Why can’t you just let me? Why can’t I just down one or five bottles of whiskey when I start to spiral? It does the trick! It even gives me a break sometimes.” Jonny picked up his mug and took a drink. The tea was getting colder by the second.

“You need to stop calling dying a break.” Nastya said, giving him a look. “That isn’t what it is.”

“Then what is it? There are no repercussions, I come back completely fine, and I get to sleep for once. It’s a break.” Jonny downed the rest of his tea and put the mug in the sink.

Nastya sighed and took another drink of tea. “Whatever you say.” She shrugged, defeated look in her eyes. “Anyway, do you need to talk about anything? We can take turns sharing.”

“I’m not saying shit. I don’t feel like remembering. But I can listen to you.” He smiled softly at her before grabbing another cookie.

“If you’re sure.” Nastya replied.

They spent quite some time there, leaning against the counter, talking. They were in there so long that they were able to greet Marius when he awoke, stumbling into the kitchen to make coffee. He greeted them with a grunt. Nastya and Jonny decided they should actually get some rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Consider commissioning me! Message me on tumblr (@flyingrosess) or twitter (@pinkstarrrs) for more information!


End file.
